Sainglain
Appearance Standing over two meters tall, Sainglain is a powerfully built male who gives off the impression that he can wrestle with a large bear for fun, if he wanted to. Possessing a noble looking face, topped by a head of black hair, he gives the impression of being a renowned warrior. His typical mode of dress involve a sleeveless shirt and long pants, fingerless gloves. His signature weapon is carried on his back, owing to the size and length of the sword in question. Personality Typically bearing a serious expression on his face most of the time, Sainglain has a profound and uncharacteristic weakness for cats, which he tries to suppress most of the time. Despite his foreboding appearance, he is a voracious reader of books, which contribute to his wide general knowledge base. As a rule, he's non-confrontational most of the time, being slow to rouse to anger and typically laid back. But when angered, Sainglain's wrath knows no bounds. Ever since consuming the Dora Dora no Mi, Model: West Dragon, Sainglain has become more aggressive and confrontational, as well as cunning and manipulative. Dream - To craft the perfect weapon. - To collect all the Meito Armament *'Improved Steel Greatsword' Abilities *Cut Iron *Cut Black Iron *Cut Steel *Vaccum Wave *Spirit Sword *Devil Fruit: Dora Dora no Mi, Model: West Dragon/Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: West Devil Fruit Dora Dora no Mi, Model: West Dragon/Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: West A Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a hybrid and full dragon form at will. This fruit turns the user into an western style dragon. This fruit is amongst the most powerful of Devil Fruits. Use: Turns the user into a hybrid or full dragon form at will. Effect Type: Active/Passive (User remains transformed so long as they are conscious and actively using the ability) Devil Fruit Class: Mythical Zoan Hybrid Form Stats *+50% Defense *+50% Strength *+50% Agility when flying. Full Dragon Form Stats *x2 Defense *x2 Strength *x2 Agility when flying. Additional Abilities *Fire Breathing: Fire breathing inflicts Burn regardless of technique type. All forms of fire breathing uses Mastery by requirement. A Effect Technique is required to inflict Scorch. All fire breathing attacks use Mastery as the primary stat. *Resistance: reduces cold, fire, ice, magma, and heat based attacks to 50% strength in hybrid form. resistance is increased to 70% strength in full form. *Immunities: immune to Burn, Chill, Scorch, and Freeze. *Razor Teeth and Claws/Talons: in hybrid and full form, the user's fang and claws based attacks deal additional weapon damage bonus, depending on form at the time of use. Full Form Restrictions and Limitations *Cannot use any Rokushiki techniques except Life Return *Subtracts 15 from an opponent's attack roll due to massive size. *Cannot use any weapons Strength: *Immense increase in offensive abilities, *heavily resistant to injury. *Transformations grant flight and additional weapons in the form of claws, teeth, fire breath, and tail. *Cannot be injured by attacks not designed to damage steel in full form. Weaknesses: *Large size when fully transformed makes easier target for attack. Profession *'Master Blacksmith' :A companion to both shipwright and inventors, blacksmiths understand the art of metal work and forging. Blacksmiths can create a variety of metal weaponry such as swords or hammers, or armor, using several different materials. They can also modify weapons and armor. :As a professional blacksmith, Sainglain is slowly but surely gaining reputation as a renowned anonymous weapons crafter. Represented by a agent who was much intrigued in quality of the pirate's work, Sainglain's personal hand crafted goods are now slowly being distributed all over. He has also attracted requests/orders for custom works, but as he receives his work orders from his agent, Sainglain has no idea who his clients are. History Shimotsuki Born and raised in Shimotsuki Village, Sainglain comes from a family long affiliated with the local militia, which polices and protects Shimmotsuki. From his adolescence, he was fascinated with sword fighting and commenced his training with his father, who was the captain of the militia. Whilst the older members of the militia were amused by Sainglain's efforts, he preservered and eventually became a formal member in his late teens. However, the job began to lose its novelty before long, and the brawny teen was getting just a bit bored, since he had not seen action for a good while. Sensing the signs of discontent from his son, Sainglains father apprenticed him to the local blacksmith, in order to learn the trade, as he was aware that his boy needed a distraction. Not surprisingly, Sainglain's strength proved to be an asset, as he learnt the rudiments of the craft. However, he soon grew bored of the status quo, and began to entertain thoughts of leaving the island, to broaden his horizons. Somewhat reluctantly, both parents let their son and heir leave the island, to see the world and seek his own path. Shells Town Arriving on Shell, Sainglain took to finding an inn of his price range, to for use as a base of sorts. However, he had no luck in locating such a place, deciding for the moment to take a moment and rest by the beach. However he became witness to a pair of bounty hunters, Crane and Orlan, attacking two men, and elected to assist them. However, he did not manage to display his skills, as the bounty hunters ran off. Moving to the inn, where brief introductions were made, Valen and Co. were all taken into Marine custody. There, the bounty hunters appeared once more, taunting them, before tossing a grenade into the cell. Unintentionally jail broken, the newly minted pirate crew broke out and made their escape. Unfortunately one of the trio was captured and the other two were obligated to rescue the third member of their party. Having adopted Marine disguises, the pair managed to find one of the bounty hunters and subsequently followed him back. Enacting a clever plan to create a temporary distraction, they managed to free the missing person, before being forced to fight their way out, as the bounty hunters returned. Returning to the raft, they noticed that Marines were now guarding the craft. Forced to take action, they managed to distract the guards long enough to board the raft and set sail. Organ Islands Conomi Islands LogueTown Reverse Mountain Cactus Island Monk Island Jaya Skypiea Bounty History Current: 20,000,000 beli First Bounty: 10,000,000 beli Second Bounty: 20,000,000 beli Third Bounty: Themes File:Two Steps From Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men (Extended Version)|Character Theme 1 File:Devil May Cry 3 Cerberus Battle Song Lyrics|Fight Theme (Normal) File:Dragon Force (Fairy-Tail)|Fight Theme (Hybrid) File:Evangelion 3.0 The Wrath of God, In All Its Fury (Full Ver.)‎|Fight Theme (Angered) File:English) EXEC over.METHOD SUBLIMATION .~ee wassa sos yehar (Ar tonelico 2)|Fight Theme (Enraged/Berserk) File:WoW-Soundtrack Xaxas (Deathwing) HD‎|Dragon Theme Gallery SBP.jpg|Bounty Poster Saing1.jpg|Sainglain readying Saing2.jpg|Sainglain serious Saing3.jpg|Sainglain in a pinch Saing4.jpg|Sainglain thinking Saing5.jpg|Sainglain friendly dragon.jpg|Sainglain as a dragon Trivia *Ironically enough, Sainglain is considered to be an accidental pirate, as his original goals had nothing to do with piracy at all. *His Dragon form is inspired by Deathwing from World of Warcraft *Sainglain's dragon nicknames and quotes are all inspired by the dragons and their lore from High School DxD *Sainglain has numerous voice actors, depending on his form **Kazuya Nakaihttp://myanimelist.net/people/123/Kazuya_Nakai, for Human form **Hiroki Yasumotohttp://myanimelist.net/people/25/Hiroki_Yasumoto, for Hybrid form **Fumihiko Tachikihttp://myanimelist.net/people/284/Fumihiko_Tachiki, for Dragon form *What if Sainglain were a M:TG card...... :Sainglain, Baron of Flames RRR3 :Legendary Creature - Rebel Human Dragon, 5/3 :Trample, Flying :RR: Sainglain gains +1/+1 until the end of turn :RR: Sainglain, Baron of Dragons gains First strike until the end of turn :RRR4: Flip Sainglain, Baron of Dragons :Sainglain, Lord of Burning Skies :Legendary Creature - Dragon, 8/8 :Trample, Flying, First Strike :When Sainglain, Lord of Burning Skies is flipped, inflict damage equal to each creature with a lesser power than it equal to it's power. Creatures with a power less than Sainglain, Lord of Burning Skies cannot block Dragons you control. References Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Ittoryu Category:East Blue Category:Strike Pirates Category:Blacksmith Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:Human